


Everlasting

by SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Incest if you squint, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bonds of family between Lincoln, Michael and Veronica. <i>Veronica knows why she's lasted longer than Lisa even though she hasn't had a baby with Lincoln. Even though they've broken up so many times. Simply, she loved Michael. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

Veronica knows why she's lasted longer than Lisa even though she hasn't had a baby with Lincoln. Even though they've broken up so many times. Simply, she loved Michael. She loved the way Lincoln loved Michael. So she loved Michael too.

You couldn't be with Lincoln and not love Michael. Because somewhere at the back of the big brother's mind was his baby brother. Not everything Lincoln did oozed Michael, certainly not when he got high and certainly not when he picked up that gun, ready to blow out Terrance Steadman's brains…but he always loved Michael. No matter what he did, he tried to make sure that if he was going to go down for something, he'd keep holding Michael up. Keep his baby brother from being dragged through his own shit. He knew he made his own bed and he was going to lie in it. But he was going to make sure that Michael had a four-poster before he'd collapse into his own coffin. You could say that Michael was selfish just taking it all from his big brother.

Then again Michael knows. So he would sacrifice his own life in a heartbeat to take it all back. And he did. Because somewhere down the line when Lincoln got jailed and sentenced to Death Row, Lincoln's concerns became Veronica's concern. She had to defend Michael because she loved Lincoln. Because she loved Michael. He got himself thrown into jail to save his brother. Veronica had laughed at the idea because it seemed so idiotic and stupid but when she thought more about it – that was the kind of crazy thing that love makes you do. When she thought about it even more, she knew that she loved Lincoln. Loves Lincoln in the very present tense.

Linc was the only person to call her Vee. Aside from Michael because he'd learnt it off his big brother. To Linc, she was his lover. To Michael, she was somewhere between sister and mother. It didn't matter because when you looked closely, those were the bonds of family forged by everlasting love.

Veronica loved them both. In different ways and sometimes one more than the other, but she always did nonetheless. It was the kind of love she admired deeply, the kind she'd always dreamt about, the kind she'd die for.


End file.
